


论七年之痒如何止

by Bulaonier



Category: Chinese Comedian RPF
Genre: M/M, 九辫 - Freeform, 九辫儿, 德云社 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-13 18:34:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21002273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bulaonier/pseuds/Bulaonier
Summary: 什么烛光晚餐什么游乐场约会，那都是小年轻的花招。人到中年，庆祝纪念日并不需要整那些虚头巴脑的，还是直白点好！正好，七年之痒是吧？摁床上结结实实艹一顿，自然药到病除，包管哪哪儿都不痒了~





	论七年之痒如何止

近来，张云雷跟杨九郎动不动就拌嘴然后搞冷战。

拌嘴的内容细说起来不过鸡毛蒜皮，诸如杨九郎埋怨张云雷洗衣服从来知道不分类，黑的白的通通放一锅里搅，最后把好好的白T都染灰了又要哭唧唧；再来说了几百次记得放消毒液记得放消毒液，这人就是懒得去加。又比如张云雷明明胃不好，还要死不死天天买什么冷锅串串，自热小火锅躲着偷吃，吃时快乐无边，胃病发了去医院挂点滴的时候就遭老罪了，不仅胃疼，耳朵更疼，因为杨哥可以在他耳边叨吧叨俩小时不歇气儿。

这么看起来，好像都是小张同学在作死的路上连蹦带跳，而杨哥扮演着苦口婆心老父亲的角色？那我们小张可就不乐意了：难道他杨九郎就没毛病吗？！

杨九郎这人哪哪儿都好，最让张云雷受不了的就是他的吃醋本领实在高。这么说吧，他俩在一起之后到如今，张云雷朋友圈仅存活的男性朋友就剩俩：郭麒麟和唐堂。郭麒麟就不说了，名草有主，且0得很明显，被率先归为绝无威胁的那一类；连唐堂这种包里常年带着眉笔的小妖孽，杨九郎都硬是考察了半年多，逼得人家差点要去公证处开一张“我是0，我绝对不会想不开搞张云雷！”的声明了，这才勉强通过审查。

唐堂无数次向张云雷哭着发出灵魂拷问：“找不到男人是我的错吗？单身是原罪吗？！”

其余的，哪怕工作时正常打交道的雄性，都是近不了张云雷身的。人人知道张云雷夫管严一个，没杨哥共同出席的饭局，到最后都是一个结局：搞不成。

再有一个令张云雷忍无可忍的，那就是杨九郎特别会打小报告儿。但凡他在北京干了那么一丢丢值得说的事儿，好的也罢坏的也罢，隔天他爸妈一定知道的门儿清。想都不用想，杨九郎汇报的。张云雷心想当初我死也不肯留在天津不就为了能有点儿自由吗，这小喇叭成精的还成天替我做广播，是不是成心和我过不去？

本来这都是芝麻粒儿大的事，可他俩在一起整七年了，这么多粒芝麻日日夜夜攒在一起，也是很客观的一大把了。

为什么叫七年之痒，绝对是有科学根据的。

这天本来是个好日子，适逢娱乐圈淡季，他俩总算清闲几天，一算日子正好相爱七周年纪念日，大小算个节吧。两人早就策划好了，先乔装打扮去城郊那家新开的大型综合游乐场玩一玩，找找童心，再看场浪漫的电影儿，回味一下偷摸谈恋爱的心跳，最后去那家他俩都喜欢的餐厅来个烛光晚餐。

一切都很完美，全坏在出门前洗的那锅衣服上。

早上杨哥把衣服搁洗衣机里搅上，就开车去超市买东西。临走时千叮咛万嘱咐小张一定别忘了加柔顺剂，不然牛仔裤晒干了硬得都能站起来。  
小张看着ipad支支吾吾答应着，其实根本没听进去。加什么柔顺剂麻烦死了，还非得最后一次脱水之前放，必须得留神守着洗衣机才行。这可太耽误他玩儿了，他就这么把这事儿忘在了九霄云外。

杨九郎买完东西回来，推门一看那人的姿势跟他走的时候一模一样，显然就没动过地方。黑着脸走到洗衣机前打开闻闻，果然，除了洗衣液的味道，并没有柔顺剂的香味。

叹口气，把硬邦邦的衣服拿出来，走到客厅时还是没忍住念叨了几句：“跟你说的话那都白说的，还不如对驴说呢！”

正好输了一局游戏的小张有气没处撒，嘴一快就反了一句：“那你跟我爸妈说切~他俩最爱听你说了，你说个标点符号都稀罕！”

杨九郎站定了脚，回头问他：“你什么意思？”

“什么什么意思！你跟他俩过去吧！省得成天看我这不好那不好的，多闹心！”张云雷丢开ipad，穿上拖鞋气呼呼进卧室了。

换以前杨哥肯定不跟他计较，今儿他也不知怎么的过不去这坎儿了。可能是刚才超市里挑土豆的时候被一大妈给怼了吧，本来就委屈着呢，这一回来就给人鼻子不是鼻子脸不是脸的说一通。

他把衣篓一丢，也跟进卧室：“你说的那是人话吗你？叫你放柔顺剂你忘了就忘了，脾气还挺大！难不成还是我错了？”

“我不是人，我是驴！行了吧！”小傻子一急就智商下线，把自己饶进去了还不知道。

这个杨九郎，什么呀，就是忘了嘛又不是故意的。吼什么吼，凶什么凶，刚结婚那阵子怎么说的来着？你什么都不用干，你就干在那儿坐着我都乐意……嗨呀这会儿全忘了！

张云雷把胳膊一抱，面对墙角盘腿而坐。背上赫然两个大字：哄我。

杨哥也给挑着那爆点了，今儿还就不哄了！爱谁谁！于是跑阳台晒衣服去了，把祖宗晾那儿没理。

小张同学左等没人哄，右等没人递台阶儿，也不知道怎么办了。这时候要去服软吧，杨九郎不得更得意了？可要是真闹，这又算个嘛事儿啊吃饱了撑的嘛这不。

好你个杨九郎，果然是家花不如野花香了，看我也看腻了，不惜的哄我了……

戏精本精自己煽情了一会儿，越想越委屈，于是抓起手机，穿鞋，扭着屁股跑出去了。

杨淏翔，今儿我就给你表演个离家出走，让你体会体会没有我的感觉~！

张云雷独自溜达着出了小区，站在路边想了想接下来该干嘛。平常他连工作都是和翔子同出同进，突然重获自由，还真不习惯。

他暗骂自己没出息，难不成他已经变成了情感节目里面那种离了男人就活不了的妇女了吗？！再说你不就嫌人管东管西太烦了才跑出来的？现在没人管了，还不赶紧撒丫子快活去~

对，就这么办，他抬手招到一辆出租车，上车找他的好基友唐堂去了。唐堂去年跟人合资开了家川菜馆，厨师都是找的正宗四川人，手艺绝对没话说，味道正点得不行。开张的时候邀请他跟九郎去了，他这人一向嗜辣如命，吃了几口就哭出来，非要去后厨致敬厨师长，拉着人家要拜把子。可是他年轻时候不好好吃饭，落下个胃溃疡，杨九郎严禁他吃辣，在家里连辣星子也见不着。要不是看在唐堂的面子上，这顿他都甭想吃。

所以后来就算他心心念念唐堂家的菜，却再没机会吃第二次。这回好了，杨九郎你就不理我吧，你不理我就别怪我找别人去！

到了地方，唐堂见了他，又踮脚看看他身后，一脸诧异道：“哟？今儿落单儿了？”

“不许问！”张云雷一屁股坐到桌前，眼角耷拉着，小嘴儿一瘪，垂头丧气地瞅着唐堂。

“你又把杨哥作生气啦？”唐堂支着下巴笑道，大眼睛扑闪扑闪。

“怎么说话呢！怎么你们一个个都跟杨九郎一道战壕，他到底给你们几个灌了多少迷汤啊?”

“杨哥靠谱儿呗~”唐堂他可怜巴巴的，也不忍心说人家了，走过去摸摸他脑袋，坐下问他：“说吧，来找我干嘛？”

“嘿嘿……小糖糖你对我真好~”张云雷露出一个谄媚的笑来，“那什么，棒棒鸡冷锅串串冒脑花夫妻肺片川北凉粉儿重麻重辣……”

“得得得……打住打住！敢情你丫不是冲着我来的！”唐堂白眼翻上天了都。

“——主食就来碗伤心凉面吧！嗯，符合主题。唐堂，我真的好伤心……”张云雷又使出杀手锏，用小狗眼盯着目标，直至其彻底软化。

“祖宗，你也考虑考虑我，我还得活命呢。给你吃完这顿，你们老杨能放过我吗？我不得移民到柬埔寨去啊？！你就选俩道吧，就俩啊！多了不给！”

“……太残忍了！我无法选择！”张云雷哀嚎道。

好说歹说，给上了份冷锅串串，再来了碗符合心境的伤心凉面。就这小张也如获甘霖，吃得头都懒得抬，直到唐堂不知什么时候换了身衣服冲他说：“慢吃啊，我先走一步~”张云雷才发现他身旁多了个人，这人贼安静，面无表情还沉默寡言，见了他也只是点点头当打招呼。

“这、你？”

“昂，怎么的？就准你有男人了？”唐堂嫣然一笑，拉着那冷面男一嘚一瑟地走掉了。

靠，跟老公吵架完还要来闺蜜这儿吃一嘴狗粮？！有没有天理了~  
张云雷顿时失去胃口，打了个饱嗝丢开筷子。而且，怎么这饭变味了？没翔子给他做的好吃啊……  
他打开手机看看，没人找他。看样子这人今儿也是气急了，非不给他这个台阶下。这个死人，一点都不懂谦让的美德……眼皮子有点儿痒痒，他想也没想就上手揉了几下，忘了这只手几分钟前还抓着浸满红油的竹签子……  
于是唐堂家最引以为傲的从成都空运来的七星椒就这么进了倒霉孩子的眼睛。

顿时整个饭店充斥着张云雷的惨叫。真不愧是成都本地的辣椒啊，那叫一个酸爽！他觉得眼皮要炸了，又痛又刺挠，根本看不见眼前的事物。这可把傻子吓得不轻，一时情急又抬手多揉了几下，得，这下效果更显著了。

他就这么扯着嗓子在那嚎，其他桌的客人也不敢贸然上前搭救，谁知道这人是不是突然撒什么癔症?

说时迟那时快，一个黑影“噌“一下窜进门，冲过去一把把张云雷抱住，嘴里流利地道着歉：”乖乖宝贝儿怎么哭了呢！磊磊，我错了，你别哭了都是我不对，是我混蛋，是我是我都是我——“

哪怕张云雷这会儿啥也看不见，也听得出来这是谁的声音：“翔、翔子？“

来人正是他老公杨九郎。

其实张云雷一走，杨九郎就消气了。不是消气，他哪舍得真跟祖宗生气呢？他比较气自己，又没忍住像老妈子一样揪着点小事不放，简直有失大丈夫风度！怪就怪张云雷，在他眼里有时候是风情万种的情人，让他瞬间占有欲爆棚，变身守着苞米地的暴躁狗熊，生怕谁家来掰他的苞谷棒子；有时候又像调皮捣蛋的孩子，让他有使不尽的父爱如山，就怕这人哪儿又病了疼了，所以总是有意无意地管着。

凯丽曾语重心长地告诫他，要想维持爱情原本的样子，就得尽量避免把生活的琐碎加诸到彼此身上。爱情就是很不切实际的东西，像钻戒，像一首诗，像摆在窗台上的一盆月季，虽然不实用，却又是婚姻里最珍贵最容易流逝的。

“翔子，保持浪漫可是终身课题啊！“

的确，无论婚后生活如何，结婚这件事本身就像一种惰性气体，会让婚姻里的两个人渐渐麻痹，变得对任何事都无所谓。反正已经在一起了，反正已经说好一辈子了，还能怎么着？

慢慢的，过节送花显得矫情，出门牵手觉得尴尬，早安吻也早已成为历史：嗐，都老夫老妻的了还演给谁看呐！

家里又没别人，他俩一天到头也只能盯着对方，肯定是越看毛病越多。

今天借着七周年纪念的机会，本来是想重拾浪漫心情，却又被他搞砸了。好在他事前工作做得很充分，他家小傻子的生活轨迹又相当单一，所以人前脚刚走，后脚唐堂就来找他告密了，说张云雷跑他那儿去了，特伤心，还点了一桌子辣。

他挂了电话就开车找过去，在门口正好遇见挽着一名小帅哥的唐堂。

“嚯？来得够快啊，闯了几个红灯？“唐堂抿着嘴笑，心里感叹张云雷这小子魅力真是大，怎么就把个杨九郎迷成这样了，”人在里边儿呢，你赶紧进去吧！好好哄哈~“

“不急，我先外头站会儿，“杨九郎笑笑，见唐堂一脸疑惑，解释道：”让他再吃几口。难得吃点儿辣的，我这一进去又得把他吓噎着。“

“啧啧，那我先走了~“唐堂撇撇嘴，又猝不及防吃了口粮，还好他现在也有对象了，不至于那么柠檬。”你也学着点儿！“他捅了一下自己呆头鹅一样的男朋友，俩人眉来眼去着走远了。

杨九郎像跟踪狂一样贴着墙往店里看，张云雷坐的位置正对着窗，可以清楚地看见小傻子吃到辣椒时幸福的表情，可不一会儿人就放下筷子开始发呆，又过了一会头也埋得低低的，揉着眼睛肩膀还一耸一耸的。

糟糕，宝贝儿哭了！

他心里一慌，连忙冲进店里抱抱加赔礼道歉一条龙奉上。

张云雷眯着泪水模糊的双眼想看清杨九郎的脸，可是这个辣椒真的太给力，他觉得自己要瞎了，慌手慌脚摸索着喊：“翔子，我眼睛好痛啊！救命！“

杨九郎听了，捧着他的脸一看，眼皮肿的发亮就罢了，眼球上全是血丝，红呲呲的特吓人，忙问道：“宝儿你怎么了？！你眼睛怎么了？“

“我，我把辣椒油揉眼里边儿了！“张云雷带着哭腔说，”呜啊我会不会瞎了！我不要啊咱家已经有一个瞎子了我不能也瞎啊！“说着又要去摸眼睛。

杨九郎：这时候还不忘捎带我。

“宝贝儿手放下，别揉了！越揉越辣啊你这——“他把小傻子两只手都攥住了不让他乱动，拽着他进了厕所，摁在洗手池边捧着水替他冲洗眼睛。清凉的水缓解了刺痛，慢慢地张云雷觉得好多了，再加上翔子动作那么温柔，让他像一只被捋顺了毛的猫，哪还有心思生气。

“好点儿没？“

“嗯……“他小声答应着。

杨九郎关了水龙头，拽了一叠面纸抬着他的下巴替他擦脸上的水迹，表情特别认真，一丝不苟仿佛在做什么不得了的事一样。他俩虽然每天晚上还是脸对着脸睡觉，却已经好久没正儿八经地近距离看看对方了。他发现翔子长了几根白头发，但是一点也不显老，反而更有成熟男人的味道，而且这几年一直坚持健身，线条都练出来了，下颔线清晰可见。

“还疼不疼？”听得出来是真的担心，语气不是那么友善，凶巴巴。可是偏偏张云雷就喜欢这样的杨九郎。

“有一点..”他声音像蚊子一样，脸皮渐渐发烧，脑子里一些乱七八糟的东西往外冒。不行，老公实在太帅了，不能再盯着看了！

杨九郎却像有意跟他作对似的，一手捏住他的下巴往上微微抬起，凑得更近了，仔细观察他的眼睛。

“你刚才揉太使劲了，睫毛扎里头了。别动，我给你吹出来。”

从杨九郎嘴里吹出来的明明是凉凉的风，但是被吹的这位却越来越口干舌燥，他想往后躲躲，可惜后头就是洗手台，只好撑着洗手盆边缘朝后倒。

断睫毛吹没了，不适感彻底消失，取而代之是一个火辣辣的吻印在唇上，比他刚才吃进去的川菜还辣。杨九郎一手托着他的后脑勺，另一只手环住他的腰背，急速失重下他伸手拽住了杨九郎的衣领。

久违的火热在唇齿间传递，直到一个来洗手的妹子推门进来，他俩才被迫分开。  
妹子尖叫一声，捂着眼睛跑了。

“你……”张云雷还没缓过气来，却又犯了经纪人的职业病，“你出门带墨镜没有？！待会儿外边人都看见了！”

“没带，谁记得那玩意儿。“杨九郎耸耸肩，捧着他的脸蛋，拇指轻轻压过红扑扑的嘴唇，”宝贝儿，还气不气？“

“没关系，我带了！”张云雷灵活地从兜里变出一副墨镜架在他脸上，这会儿他的艺人面临又要上热搜的危险，他可没心情谈情说爱，“走，先离开这儿再说。“

他整了整衣裳，拽着杨九郎出了洗手间。

刚才那个小姑娘正跟同桌姐妹议论厕所里的精彩一幕，她敢肯定其中一个就是那个明星杨九郎。

姑娘A: “是不是在拍什么综艺呢？”  
姑娘B：“什么综艺尺度那么大？！”

张云雷捂着嘴作鸵鸟状牵着杨九郎往外冲，几个妹子的目光一路追随。快走到门口时，杨九郎忽然转回身，摘了墨镜冲姑娘们做了个鬼脸。

“啊！就是他！“  
“啊啊我也看到了！“  
“杨九郎不是早出柜了吗？……那他旁边那个就是！？“

一时间整桌姑娘都沸腾了，纷纷拿出手机八卦了起来。等她们想起来该拍张照的时候，发现那两人已经溜没影了。

俩人溜回车上，张云雷拍拍担惊受怕的小心脏，松了口气。  
“咱还去游乐园吗？”杨九郎一边问一边发动引擎。

“去，”张云雷舔舔嘴角，想起刚才厕所里那一幕，双眼锃光放亮，“去个屁！”说完扯过杨九郎的衣领狠狠亲上去。  
杨九郎难得见小宝贝这么狂野，自然乐得承受这种“非礼”，手顺着衣裳下摆摸进去，摸了一手的软软肉，光溜溜滑丢丢，手感倍儿棒。

“那去哪儿？”亲够了，他喘着粗气问张云雷。  
“回家，”张云雷像条小蚯蚓在他身上缠，乱亲乱摸又不得章法，“睡觉。”

什么烛光晚餐什么游乐场约会，那都是小年轻的花招。人到中年，庆祝纪念日并不需要整那些虚头巴脑的，还是直白点好！正好，七年之痒是吧？摁床上结结实实艹一顿，自然药到病除，包管哪哪儿都不痒了~

杨九郎一路飞车往家赶，屁股都快离开驾驶席了。不过还得等红绿灯啊，可巧这路上所有的红灯都给他赶上了。旁边还有个小坏蛋故意逗他的火，那手就没消停，一会儿戳戳他胸，一会儿摸摸他大腿，还非得故意往里边摸，摸得他嘴里嘶嘶抽气，几乎攥碎方向盘。

好容易开到家，进了门张云雷又耍赖，说想先洗澡。杨九郎二话不说把人扛在肩膀上往卧室走：“拉倒吧你！甭给我来这个！”径直走到床边，把撩人的小妖精压在枕头上狂吻一通。耳垂，侧颈，锁骨，张云雷每个敏感点都被照顾了一遍，不出几分钟就软得像棉花，哼哼唧唧地求饶。

“嗯~别~”头几年这人还不爱出声儿，习惯咬嘴唇憋着，现在被杨九郎带出来了，特别会叫，尾音带钩子，弯弯绕绕的，听着上头。  
他身上穿的是家居服，特别宽松，杨九郎不费吹灰之力就钻进下摆，在小肚子上印下一连串湿吻，听见小傻子悦耳的呻吟，才慢慢地往上去。

“嗯嗯啊~~”湿热的舌尖卷过乳首，引发一波过电似的酥麻，张云雷情不自禁揉着胸口那颗脑袋，又把胸乳更往人嘴里送。

不知什么时候，身上的衣服全被杨九郎扯没了，他的脸红红的，却也没躲闪，任由爱人的目光在自己的赤裸之上游走。这种注视何尝不销魂？光是被这样看着，就让他兴奋不已。  
“你可太好看了……”杨九郎的手指在他肋骨上摩挲，又滑进腿间轻抚着光滑的内侧，最后握住了中间挺立的热度。

“哈啊~……”要害处被人制住，他的脑子里也全乱了，胡乱说着表白的话：“老公，老公也是最帅了~光是……看到老公我就，硬得受不了~啊哼——”杨九郎猛地加快速度，逼得他立即缴械，瞪着迷茫的眼抽搐了好久才缓过来。

“要不要帮帮你？”回神后他瞟了一眼杨九郎鼓囊囊的裤裆，笑出了声，刚想爬起身凑过去，就被一把推回床垫里。

“不用，”杨九郎笑着把剑拔弩张的肉刃放出来，“已经硬得足够把你操哭了。”说着他还恶作剧似的握着自己的去顶张云雷的，“不信你感受感受？”

滚烫的头部一下一下戳着张云雷的腿根，囊袋和股缝，迫不及待地要去温柔戏里一探究竟了。杨九郎摸过床头的润滑剂边倒边命令道：“自己张开。”张云雷听了，乖乖把腿打开，已经泄过一次的东西半硬着贴在小腹上。杨九郎沾满润滑的手指刚一进去，就熟门熟路地找到了那块凸起，不轻不重地摩擦戳刺，没一会儿小东西就又精神百倍地站起来了。

足够情动是最好的润滑，不出半刻三根手指就可以出入无阻，伴随着咕叽咕叽的水声传进耳中，格外色情。张云雷用手捂住脸，又忍不住从指缝里偷看杨九郎，连做这种事都这么认真，实在是很迷人。  
“可以了，快……”他不耐地催促起来，渴望和喜欢的人尽快融为一体，却又在下一秒变得平静：急什么呢？他们还有多得是的时间。就算未来还会莫名其妙地争吵翻脸，那有什么关系，心里清楚都会过去的。他们会相爱到很久很久，到死神终于来把他们拆散……

“哼嗯——”他被杨九郎猛地翻了个面，改成从背后钳住双臂跪趴着，有型的温度随即贯穿他的思绪，害他又叫得像只发情的猫。这温度这形状他都熟悉无比，可以说他的身体早已有了记忆，只为这个男人发痛，也只为这个人颤栗。他的头顶撞在床板上，又痛又爽。  
杨九郎俯下身躯吻他后背，这次很缠绵，也很轻柔。无论是用力或轻柔，都是发自于爱，这点他很清楚。

爱意催发出淋漓的快感，随着每一次顶送撞得更深，聚得更密。他把脸埋进枕头中大声呻吟，涎水浸湿了枕套，一块暧昧的湿。  
到达临界点的时候，他咬着枕头一角绷紧了腿，高潮像电击般打在尾椎，逼得他蜷起脚趾，直到一股热浪刷过内壁，他的眼前只剩下闪电般白炽一片。

两具肉体同时砸向床垫，一声闷响后，再无动静。

“老公，”相拥小憩片刻后，他喊杨九郎的名字，钻进人怀里低眉顺眼地道歉：“我错了……以后我会记得放柔顺剂……”  
杨九郎哑然失笑，亲了亲张云雷的圆鼻头，“傻呀，不用你，这事儿本来也不该你管。有我在，轮不着你。”  
“唔，那你、你别什么事儿都告诉我爸妈行不行？”张云雷很认真地，一字一句表达着不满，“你打完小报告，隔天他们老来念叨我……好烦。”

“磊磊，”杨九郎拨开他汗湿的刘海，吻着凉冰冰的额头，“我只是想和他们说说话儿。有时候我想和我爸妈说话，可是他们听不到。”他把脸埋进爱人的颈窝，“没想到让你这么困扰，以后我不会了。”

张云雷一语不发地抚着他的后颈，像抚摸一头伤兽，一颗眼泪顺着眼角滑进鬓发。

半晌。

“九郎，”  
“嗯？”  
“下次给爸妈打电话，说说你自己吧。其实他俩特别关心你，只是不好意思开口。”  
“好。”

“还有，咱们要个孩子吧。领养一个。”  
“你想好了？”杨九郎有些吃惊，这个话题之前他们谈过一次，但是张云雷说他不想麻烦。

“嗯，想好了。”张云雷笑着看进他的双眼，“从今往后不用再羡慕别人有爸爸了。因为你就自己就是。”

一句话沾湿了两个人的眼眶。

“磊磊，我爱你。”  
“我知道。”

“相爱七年快乐。”  
“你也是。”

-THE END-


End file.
